


I'll Keep a Part of You with Me

by icedcafelatte



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcafelatte/pseuds/icedcafelatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas finds something of Martin's. What he doesn't know is that Martin has something of his as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep a Part of You with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this story by clairedrawsairdraws! : http://clairedrawsairdraws.tumblr.com/post/135999514794/creativity-night-13-prompt-4-sweaterjumper
> 
> Also my first Cabin Pressure fic. Enjoy!

It was just a t-shirt.

Douglas found it between the bed and the nightstand, where it must have fallen on…that night. He just stared at it at first, then slowly picked it up. He’d know that shirt anywhere – the worn gray fabric, the fading image of a fighter jet, the loose thread on one sleeve. He forced down the wave of emotion brought on by the sight of it – _it’s just a t-shirt, Richardson, pull yourself together_ – and slowly made his way downstairs to put it with the pile of laundry he kept meaning to start. He made it all the way to the living room before giving in to the urge to press the fabric to his face and breathe in the lingering scent.

Oh no.

The dam burst and the emotions flooded over him. He slumped into his armchair, the t-shirt still pressed to his face, and sobbed.

-

A week ago, the night before Martin left for Zurich, he showed up on Douglas’ doorstep in the pouring rain. His eyes were teary and his fists clenched and unclenched nervously. For once in his life, Douglas was speechless. But he didn’t have a chance to say much anyway before the younger man took a deep breath, stepped forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. Douglas stumbled but recovered quickly and put one arm around Martin to steady him while reaching out with the other hand to shut the door.

Douglas didn’t know what had brought this on, but how could he pass up the opportunity after nearly a year of unrequited feelings for the man? If his Captain wanted to scratch an itch to calm his nerves and if Douglas was the one he chose, trusted enough to do so with, who was he to argue? He knew his heart would shatter in the morning but tonight it was more whole and full than it had been in a long time.

Slowly, wordlessly, they made their way through the house, exchanging passionate kisses and running their hands over one another. Douglas guided them towards the bedroom. When they got there Martin paused in his assault and glanced between the bed and Douglas as if asking permission. The gesture was so innocent and Douglas couldn’t help but smile warmly as he nodded. He didn’t dare speak. Martin smiled in return and grabbed the front of Douglas’ sweater to pull him in for another kiss.

Douglas devoted all his focus that night to taking in every angle, every freckle, the taste of Martin’s skin, the soft sounds he made and the feel of his long fingers running through Douglas’ hair. If this was to be their only night together he wanted to remember every detail.

Around two in the morning Douglas emerged from brushing his teeth and his breath caught at what he saw. Martin had pulled on nothing but Douglas’ sweater and was curled up asleep on the bed. The garment was loose on his slender frame and long enough to cover him to the top of his thighs. Douglas’ heart nearly broke then and there at the sight of him but he took a deep breath and kept it together. He quickly busied himself by pulling the duvet up to cover Martin’s bare legs. Then he climbed into bed, put one arm around the sleeping man and curled close around him. He lay awake for hours wishing the dawn would never come, until sleep finally claimed him.

The dawn did come, and Martin was gone.

-

A sharp knock at the door jolted Douglas out of his reverie. He glanced at the time – 8:00. Who would call so late? He couldn’t quite bring himself to care. He wiped his eyes and set the shirt down. With a deep sigh he trudged over to open the door.

“Yes?” he drawled. His eyes widened.

Standing on his doorstep was Martin.

When he showed up a week ago, Martin had seemed agitated. This time he was still clearly nervous, his eyes darting between the door and the ground, but he seemed more subdued and a little sad.

For the second time in a week Douglas found himself speechless. It wasn’t a feeling he enjoyed. He looked down and saw a flight bag in Martin’s right hand, looked past him and saw what appeared to be a rental car. His shock was quickly replaced with concern.

“Martin? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“Y-yes, everything’s…well, no, everything isn’t _okay_ exactly, I mean nothing’s _happened_ but…”

Martin took a breath and started again.

“Can…can I come in?”

Douglas stepped back and held the door open for him. Relief flashed across Martin’s face and he hurried inside.

“Tea?” Douglas offered, nodding his head toward the kitchen.

Martin shook his head so Douglas led him into the living room instead. He turned to ask again what brought Martin to his house, but Martin spoke first.

“I was…we flew to Heathrow today so I thought…I mean, since I was nearby – not nearby exactly it was a bit of a drive, of course, but I wanted to…I _needed_ to tell you…”

Martin stopped suddenly and his eyes went wide as he spotted something across the room. Douglas followed his line of vision until he saw the crumpled up t-shirt still sitting on the arm of the chair. His throat went dry. He could explain that, couldn’t he? He could talk his way out of anything. Right?

Meanwhile Martin was putting the pieces together. He recalled Douglas’ eagerness when he showed up that night and practically threw himself at his former FO; the way he looked at him the whole time as if Martin was a dream come true. Then there were Douglas’ red-rimmed eyes when he answered the door tonight, and now Martin’s shirt balled up on Douglas’ armchair as if…as if someone had just been holding it. But all of that, it couldn’t possibly mean...could it? _Fancy new job or not, I’m still ME_ , Martin thought. And yet…

Douglas could see the realization dawning on Martin’s face. He quickly opened his mouth because surely his luck would kick in and a perfectly reasonable excuse would come out, and…

And he never got the chance to see what that excuse would have been because before he could utter a syllable, Martin walked up to him, grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him.

Douglas only startled briefly before instinct kicked in and he melted into the kiss. His hands found their way to Martin’s waist and for one wonderful moment they were blissfully unaware of anything but each other.

Then Douglas’ brain caught up with what was happening. Reluctantly, he moved his hands to Martin’s shoulders and gently eased him away. Martin’s face remained tilted up towards him as he blinked in confusion. Douglas smiled sadly at him.

“Martin, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Why not? D-do you…not want me?”

Douglas’ heart clenched. He knew what he had to say but the hurt on Martin’s face made it so difficult.

“Nothing could be further from the truth. But Martin…you just started your dream job, at Swiss Air no less. You live in Zurich. You have a _paycheck_ now. You’ll meet loads of new people and you’ll find someone who’s perfect for you. You can certainly do better than a washed up old man like me.”

“W-what, no!” Martin sputtered, “Don’t say – you’re not - I don’t _want_ someone else!”

“You will.”

“I won’t!”

“Martin, listen to me, you…what are you doing?”

Martin stormed over to his flight bag and knelt beside it. He dug through his things, a determined look on his face, until he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. He marched back over to Douglas and held it up so he could see.

It was a sweater. _The_ sweater. Douglas’ sweater. From that night.

In his grief in the aftermath he hadn’t even noticed it was missing.

“That’s…”

“Your sweater. Yes. I took it because…because if I had to leave I at least wanted something t-to remember you by. I’ve slept with it every night since. I didn’t come here to return it, if that’s what you’re thinking. I came here to apologize f-for leaving like that, for not saying goodbye. That was…you must have felt so _used_. A-and you mean so much to me and I felt _terrible_ and so I came here to ask you to forgive me and perhaps we could still be f-friends, but then I saw…” he glanced over at the shirt again then back at Douglas. “I saw _that_ and…”

Martin paused in his rambling to take a deep breath.

“Douglas Richardson, I have been in love with you for over a year now, and I thought that night was just a – a fling for you and that it didn’t mean anything to you but you – you! You lo – you have feelings for me too, don’t you!”

Douglas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Could he really have one more chance at love, at happiness? He was struggling to come up with a coherent response. Well, being rendered speechless a _third_ time by Martin Crieff was just unacceptable, so he said the one thing that felt right and true.

“Yes, Martin. I love you, too.”

Martin let out his held breath with relief and smiled a wobbly smile. He took a tentative step closer.

This time it was Douglas who reached for him. He cupped Martin’s face in his hands, reverently stroking his flushed cheeks, then leaned down and kissed him so tenderly Martin’s legs nearly gave out. Martin dropped the sweater and clung to Douglas as he returned the kiss.

When they finally broke apart they were both breathless and beaming. Martin stood on his toes to slide his arms around Douglas’ neck and Douglas wrapped his arms firmly around Martin’s waist and held him close. He felt Martin relax and nuzzle his face affectionately against him.

“You know, you really are a fantastic kisser, mon capitaine,” Douglas mumbled before dipping his head to bestow loving kisses along the younger man’s jaw and neck.

Martin chuckled and the sound warmed Douglas’ heart. He felt long fingers stroke through his hair.

“Douglas, I’m not your captain anymore,” Martin replied softly.

“Mm. Let’s get one thing straight right now.” Douglas moved back fractionally to look into Martin’s eyes. “You will _always_ be my captain.”

And how else could Martin respond to _that_ except by kissing him again and again and again.


End file.
